Disconformes
by NatssY
Summary: Confórmate - susurró." Huddy. Oneshot cortito.


**Fandom:** House.

**Disclaimer: **nada me pertenece y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers**: no hay.

**Resumen:** confórmate -susurró.

**Comentarios:** Pensando una escena Luddy... Me salió una escena Huddy xDDDDD

.

NatY

'

_**DISCONFORMES**_

'

Sentada delante de su escritorio y con un pie descalzo, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No tengo remedio, ¿verdad? –comentó Lucas, apoyando su cabeza en la mano mientras ponía morritos.

Cuddy se calzó el zapato y arrugó el ceño por el dolor, pero Lucas no se dio cuenta. Luego se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio, frente a él.

-Tienes que irte –le pidió.

-Vale –se rindió, poniéndose de pie, justo a su lado. –Pero luego… -se acercó.

-Luego será luego –se hizo de rogar ella, girándose mientras fingía revisar unos papeles.

Lucas la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Luego acabaremos lo de por la mañana –murmuró, para caminar después hacia la puerta. –Odio que Marina nos interrumpa… -masculló, ya saliendo, mientras Cuddy se reía de la frase.

La puerta se cerró.

'

La puerta se abrió.

Sonrió y siguió mirando los papeles, disimuladamente, mientras escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban hasta quedar justo detrás de ella.

-Está bien –susurró, sensualmente-, pero por ahora tendrás que conformarte con esto.

Giró sobre sí misma para darle un buen beso, pero se detuvo a menos de 2 milímetros de House. No podía moverse. No podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía hablar, pestañear e incluso respirar.

House se mojó los labios con la lengua, tragó saliva fuertemente y puso distancia entre ambos yéndose por donde había venido. No dijo nada; simplemente llegó, (no) pasó y se fue. Cuddy se quedó en la misma posición que había adoptado al girarse, con el pie ligeramente torcido y el zapato haciéndole cada vez más daño, pero no se enteraba de nada. Sólo tenía en la cabeza lo que (no) había pasado 10 segundos antes.

Como si tuviese un muelle –sabio pero cruel- en los pies, salió de su despacho a paso rápido, esperando encontrarlo todavía en la entrada. Lo vio entrar al ascensor y lo llamó, pero él la ignoró. Entonces, echó una pequeña carrera para que le diese tiempo a montar a ella también, por mucho que House apretase el botón con un ansia desesperada, deseando que las puertas se cerrasen.

Ya dentro del ascensor, no pudo hablar hasta pasar la primera planta.

-¿Qué querías? –preguntó, sin mirarlo.

-Nada –respondió escueto y mirándola de reojo.

-House, yo…

-No quería nada –repitió.

-¿Has ido para nada? –replicó, mirándolo por primera vez.

-Sí –contestó, volviendo a ojearla, pero sin mirarla directamente.

-House… -suspiró.

-Sólo quería molestarte un rato –dijo justo cuando llegaron a la cuarta planta.

-Oh –balbuceó ella.

-Pero al final me molestaste tú –masculló cuando las puertas se abrieron, dispuesto a salir.

-¡House! –exclamó indignada.

Pero él la ignoró, saliendo.

'

Y Cuddy se lo pensó.

'

-¡Espera! –masculló, agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta y obligándolo a entrar mientras él la miraba anonadado.

Apretó el botón de cerrar las puertas y luego al de la planta baja.

-Dime qué querías.

-¡No quería nada! –se quejó, con la vista en las puertas, recién cerradas.

Indignada porque la ignorase de aquel modo, lo agarró del brazo izquierdo cabreada y dio un paso hacia él.

-Dímelo –exigió, en medio de una lucha de miradas.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. House estiró el brazo libre para presionar el stop, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la arrinconó contra el cristal de la pared.

-¿Quieres saber lo que quería? –preguntó, furioso y a pocos centímetros, tan pocos que su aliento golpeaba su cara. –Quería molestarte un rato. Quería verte. –proclamó, casi escupiendo las palabras y rodando los ojos por lo ridículo de sus propias palabras. Los centímetros se volvieron milímetros. -Quería ser yo el que, por ahora, tenga que conformarse con un beso –reveló, volviendo a mojarse los labios mientras observaba los suyos. De repente su mirada se endureció. –Pero no lo soy –sentenció apartándose y volviendo a poner el ascensor en marcha.

Justo cuando la luz de "4 piso" pasó a la de "3 piso", Cuddy recuperó el aire suficiente para decir una palabra:

-Confórmate –murmuró.

Y sin más tiempo que perder, lo besó. Lo besó a sabiendas de que no sólo él se conformaba. Consciente de que aquél era el beso que quería dar y a quien se lo quería dar. Buscando darse lo suficiente el uno al otro para que conformarse no fuese tan difícil. Para que el recuerdo les ayudase a saciarse. Para que fuese más sencillo resignarse.

Lo besó, porque quería hacerlo.

Pero el "clin" del ascensor al llegar a la planta baja actuó como un nuevo muelle, separándolos tan rápido como los había juntado minutos antes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo y cuando tuvo un lugar donde apoyarse –el puesto de la entrada-, miró hacia atrás.

No había nadie en el ascensor.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente, melancólica, angustiada, triste y desolada a partes iguales. Eso, sin contar con la molestia del zapato, que había vuelto por arte de magia, o mejor dicho, por ausencia de House.

'

Demasiado complicado decir "espera".

Demasiado doloroso conformarse.

'

Una enfermera la devolvió a la realidad y, después de firmar un par de papeles, regresó a su despacho.

-¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Lucas, cuando entró, desde el sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –replicó ella, sorprendida.

-He vuelto –contestó sonriendo y acercándose.

-¿A? –interrogó, intentando sonreír ella también.

-A por un beso. Ya sabes- añadió al ver la expresión de ella-, para hacer más llevadera la espera.

Y negándole un beso por primera vez en los 6 meses que llevaban de relación, lo echó, se metió en el baño y lloró.

Lloró por conformarse.

Y lloró porque odiaba conformarse.


End file.
